This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Some vehicles may include one or more safety systems for protecting vehicle occupants. For example, a vehicle may include seatbelts that restrain movement of a vehicle while braking and/or during a collision. Some vehicles may also include airbag systems that cushion a vehicle occupant during an accident. For example, during an accident internal airbags may deploy to cushion and/or block contact between the vehicle occupants and portions of the vehicle.